Love Moves In Mysterious Ways
by your guardian writer
Summary: When Danny was about to confess his feelings for Sam, he was disturbed by the Box Ghost. But now Sam's in a hospital because of a car crash. how will he confess? Please r&r, [songfic]


It was summer, Tucker had been gone with his parents. Danny and Sam had been spending their time together.

Danny knew he loves Sam only thing is that Sam doesn't know that. Danny had been acting sweet to her after

the fake-out make-out and the ember incident. He is really depressed because Sam named it fake. Every time

he's being sweet to Sam he always notices that she's always blushing this made him to fall more deeper for her.

**_Who'd have thought_****_  
_****_this is how the pieces fit?_****_  
_****_You and I_****_  
_****_Shouldn't even try making sense of it_**

It was about time to tell Danny how he really feels about her. Danny called Sam just to say if he can go to her house. Finally when Danny is at Sam's front door '_Hope I can confess_' he thought. After a few seconds Sam came out of the door and said "Danny! How long have you been standing there!", "just a few seconds" he said. "So why are you here?" she asked, _'Here it goes'_ Danny thought. "Sam, I…" Danny gulped "I uh..". Sam cut in "do you have any problems, family problems, ghost problems?". _'Why can't I say it?'_ Danny asked him self. Then suddenly the Box Ghost came and yelled, "I AM THE BOX GHOST, FEAR ME!". "I uh…need to go ghost!" Danny said it very depressed. "Sure, just tell me whatever you need to tell tomorrow okay?" Sam said. "Sure" Danny said. "Danny, take care of yourself, okay" Sam said with concern. Sam noticed Danny blushing that made her blush more deeply. _'Is he going to say what I think, the I LOVE YOU heh for a moment there my heart beat was fast' _Sam said.

**_I forgot_****_  
_****_How we ever came this far_****_  
_****_I believe we had reasons_****_  
_****_But I don't know what they are_****_  
_****_So blame it on my heart, oh_**

After Danny finished capturing the Box Ghost in the Fenton thermos, he kept on thinking that it's harder than he thought to tell Sam about what he feels. _'She's my best friend, why can't I tell her!' _Danny thought angrily.

After a few minuets, his cell phone rang. It was Sam's number, Danny was very excited to answer.

"Hello" Danny said happily.

"Is this Mr. Danny, Danny Fenton my daughter's other best friend?" Sam's mom said, with a crying tone of voice.

'Oh crap it's her mom' Danny thought 

"Yes Mrs. Manson, what's the problem?" Danny said worriedly.

"Samantha has been with her father, they were supposed to spend time together but their car crashed into a truck. Samantha is in a critical condition right now, and his father is on life support. I need someone to watch over Samantha, can you be the one?" Mrs. Manson asked.

"Sure, I'll be there for your daughter" Danny said and he hung up the phone.

'_I need to go to the one and only hospital in Amity Park, I'm going ghost'_ he thought.

**_Love moves in mysterious ways_****_  
_****_It's always so surprising_****_  
_****_When love appears over the horizon_****_  
_****_I'll love you for the rest of my days_****_  
_****_But still, it's a mystery _****_  
_****_Of how you ever came to me_****_  
_****_Which only proves_****_  
_****_Love moves in mysterious ways_**

When Danny arrived at the hospital, he ran as fast as he can to know what room number Sam was. "Ms. Manson, room number 145" a nurse said, "thanks" Danny said. He rushed at room number 145. He saw Sam's mom at her room. "Danny thank goodness you came, I need to watch over her father you can watch over her" Mrs. Manson said, "Sure" Danny said.

**_Heaven knows_****_  
_****_Love is just a chance we take_****_  
_****_We make plans _****_  
_****_But then love demands a leap of faith_**

Danny was sitting beside Sam's bed, holding her hand he thought of memorable times they spend together.

Their school dance, the blood starts racing on his veins, his heart skipped fast. That was his feelings when they slowed dance in front of many people. People stopped dancing when they saw them dance. They were so cute together. Their fake-out make-out, Danny was expecting it his REAL first kiss. His heart felt crushed, but still he'd rather go with the flow. The Ember incident, he admits this really made him express his true feelings. He was very proud when Tucker asked if Sam wants to be together with Danny, Sam reaction was 'No, MAYBE, I don't know, but not like this.' His heart leaped when he heard the word MAYBE.

**_So hold me close_****_  
_****_And never let me go_****_  
_****_'cause even though we think we know _****_  
_****_Which way the river flows_****_  
_****_That's not the way love goes, no_**

'_Maybe it's too late to tell you how I really feel, maybe we weren't meant together'_ Danny thought. He really wants to tell her how he really feels. Even though Sam couldn't hear anything because she was sleeping, he said it anyway. "Sam, I love you. I don't care if you can't hear me, but I love you more than my life," he said, and then he placed a kiss on Sam's cheek.

**_Love moves in mysterious ways_****_  
_****_It's always so surprising_****_  
_****_When love appears over the horizon_****_  
_****_I'll love you for the rest of my days_****_  
_****_But still, it's a mystery_****_  
_****_Of how you ever came to me_****_  
_****_Which only proves_****_  
_****_Love moves in mysterious ways_**

**_Like the ticking of the clock_****_  
_****_Two hearts beat as one_****_  
_****_But I'll never understand_****_  
_****_The ways it's done_**

After he kissed her in the cheek, he passed out because he was so exhausted. He was sleeping, not even noticing he was holding Sam's hand. After a few hours he felt Sam's hand move. This made him to wake up. He saw Sam waking up. "Sam are you okay?" Danny asked curiously. "Danny, what are you doing here?" Sam asked softly. "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I love you" Danny said hoping she would say the same. "I love you too, Danny." Sam said with a smile on her face. Danny kissed her in the cheek. He was very happy of what he heard

**_Love moves in mysterious ways_****_  
_****_It's always so surprising_****_  
_****_When love appears over the horizon_****_  
_****_I'll love you for the rest of my days_****_  
_****_But still, it's a mystery_****_  
Of _****_how you ever came to me_****_  
_****_Which only proves_****_  
_****_Love moves in mysterious ways_****_  
_****_Love moves in mysterious ways_**


End file.
